Orgelspiel
Sie werden sagen, ich wäre verrückt. Sie werden sagen, ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Sie werden sagen, dass ich den Alten umgebracht habe. Doch das stimmt nicht. Der Herr ist mein Zeuge, wäre es irgendwie möglich gewesen, so HÄTTE ich ihn getötet, aber so war es nicht, völlig egal was sie sagen oder zu wissen glauben! Ich weiß, dass sie keinen Deut auf meine Worte legen werden, dass sie in ihren kleinen, beschränkten Spießerhirnen schon ganz genau wissen, wie sie mir den Strick zu drehen haben. Beweise… Indizien… sie finden ein paar seltsame Flecken und glauben, sie wüssten tatsächlich, was in dieser abgefuckten Wohnung passiert ist? Was dort drin gehaust hat? Was es dort angestellt hat? Sie haben nicht mal ansatzweise eine Ahnung. Aber ich. Ich weiß es. Ich hab den Horror, der in dieser Wohnung vonstattenging miterlebt. Den wahren, nicht mit Worten zu beschreibenden Horror. Aber sie hören mir nicht zu. Worte prallen an ihnen ab, also werde ich ihnen die Wahrheit in die Wände dieser verfluchten Zelle ritzen. Vielleicht glauben sie mir ja, wenn sie es lesen. Es begann alles mit dem Alten. Schon an dem Tag, an dem er nebenan einzog, wusste ich, dass mit dem Kerl etwas nicht stimmt. Es war keine Intuition, Vorhersehung, Instinkt oder was immer für klugscheisserische Fachausdrücke Ihnen dafür gerade im Kopf herumspuken. Man sah es ihm einfach an! Alleine die Art, wie er sich fortbewegte. Humpelnd und schleppend, als wäre ein Großteil seines dürren Körpers nur totes Gewicht, das die Beine hinter sich herzerrten. Seine Haut war wächsern, fast gelb, die Haare auf dem Kopf kaum mehr als welkes Gestrüpp und erst sein Gesicht! Halbseitig krumm und schief, als wäre ihm die rechte Gesichtshälfte nach und nach herabgetropft wie Kerzenwachs. Eigentlich sah er gar nicht wirklich lebendig aus. Eher wie ein wandelnder Leichnam, ein schon lange toter Mensch, der diesen Zustand allerdings partout nicht akzeptieren wollte. Schlaganfall, werden sie jetzt sagen. Arthritis, Gicht, Leberzirrhose. Ein von Krankheit und Alter gebeutelter Mensch, ein armes, altes Wrack. Glauben Sie mir…hätten Sie ihn gesehen, würden Sie nicht so denken. An dem Alten war nichts Bedauernswertes, nichts Mitleiderregendes. Dieser alte Mann war… abstoßend. Man sah ihn an und spürte nicht einfach nur schlichte Abscheu sondern vielmehr eine tiefsitzende Form von abgrundtiefem Ekel. Alles an ihm war abscheulich, so als wäre seine bloße Anwesenheit eine Krankheit und er selbst das schwärende Geschwür im Zentrum. Alleine ihn anzusehen weckte in mir das Verlangen zu duschen. Das ging im Übrigen nicht nur mir so. Die anfangs so neugierigen Nachbarn zogen sich rasch wieder in ihre Wohnungen zurück und die armen Schweine von der Spedition schienen nur einen Atemzug davon entfernt zu sein, den Alten und seine Habseligkeiten kurzerhand auf der Straße stehen zu lassen. Die Jungs haben an dem Tag hart gearbeitet für ihr Geld, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Nicht nur wegen dem abscheulichen Greis, sondern auch wegen all dem absurden Zeug, dass sie in den ersten Stock unseres Wohnhauses schleppen mussten. Da ihr Ziel die Nachbarwohnung war und ich die ganze Zeit über am Türspion stand, konnte ich ziemlich gut mitverfolgen, was sie da Stück für Stück die Stufen hochzerrten. Labortechnik. Das ist nach wie vor das einzige Wort das mir dafür einfällt. Vielleicht liegt es an meiner niedrigen Bildung, aber irgendwie bin ich sicher, dass auch die Eierköpfe des FBIs dafür keine geeigneten Worte finden könnten. Nie zuvor habe ich so seltsame Apparaturen und Gerätschaften gesehen, wie das, was die kalkweißen Speditionsleute an meiner Türe vorbei geschleppt haben. Manches davon sah so billig aus, als hätten Kinder es aus Draht und Alu-Folie gebastelt, anderes wiederum wirkte wie etwas, das man aus ETs-Raumschiff oder Area51 geklaut hat. Das sperrigste Teil hoben sie sich für den Schluss auf, denn es war so schwer, dass alle fünf Mann mit anpacken mussten. Es war eine Art Orgel, auch wenn ich das Wort nur hernehme, weil mir nichts Passenderes dafür einfällt. Ein wahres Monster aus Rohren, Klappen, Schläuchen und Blasebälgen, das seinem Besitzer in Grässlichkeit in nichts nachstand. Ich weiß noch, wie ich innerlich die Augen beim Gedanken verdrehte, ab jetzt womöglich mit einem Amateurmusiker gestraft zu sein. Wenn seine Musik auch nur halb so scheußlich war wie er selbst, würde das gesamte Haus darunter zu leiden haben. Wie sehr ich mit der Annahme tatsächlich ins Schwarze traf, war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mal ansatzweise klar. Als irgendwann endlich alles in der Wohnung war, kam der Alte selbst die Stufen hoch geschlurft. Noch jetzt bilde ich mir ein, seinen rasselnden Atem durchs Treppenhaus hallen zu hören. Ein furchtbares Geräusch, wie von Kieseln in einer alten Blechdose. Am oberen Ende der Treppe, also genau vor meiner Türe, blieb er stehen, um pfeifend Luft zu holen. Wie gesagt, ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht, aber Gott ist mein Zeuge, ich verfluche mich dafür, es in dem Moment nicht getan zu haben. Vermutlich wäre der ganze Irrsinn niemals passiert, hätte ich nur die verdammte Türe aufgerissen und diesen Teufel kurzerhand die Treppe runtergestoßen. Dann wäre all den Leuten eine Menge Ärger erspart geblieben und auch der kleine Junge der Lukowacs wäre noch am Leben. Wieso hab ich es nicht getan, warum hab ich ihn nicht umgebracht, als sich dazu noch die Gelegenheit bot, als er noch sterben konnte?! Sei’s drum… ich hab es nicht getan. Stattdessen hab ich noch einmal durch den Türspion gesehen, nachdem das pfeifende Geräusch draußen verstummt war. Ich glaube, ich habe vor Schreck aufgeschrien, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. Dazu bin ich selbst jetzt immer noch zu geschockt. Geschockt über das furchtbare Auge, das direkt in meinen Türspion starrte und von dem ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen kann, welche Farbe es hatte. Nach ein, zwei Sekunden, hörte ich dann auch wieder den pfeifenden Atem des Alten. Das Geräusch drang wie ein Pesthauch durch die Türe und allein die Abscheu ermöglichte es mir, mich von diesem starrenden Auge loszureißen und ins Badezimmer zu stürmen. Die nächste halbe Stunde war ich damit beschäftigt mir die Haut wund zu schrubben, aber das Gefühl von diesem Hauch, von Ihm, berührt worden zu sein, blieb. Ab dem Tag verging eine ganze Woche, ohne dass man etwas von dem unheimlichen alten Mann sah oder hörte. Er schien weder Besuch zu bekommen noch einzukaufen, auch die Post holte er nicht rein, was besonders auffiel. Allerdings wagte es niemand, ihn mit dem überquellenden Postfach zu konfrontieren. Niemand legte es darauf an mit dem neuen Nachbar in Kontakt zu treten, nicht einmal die alte Finnigan, die normalerweise jede Gelegenheit zum Schwatzen nutzte. In die leere Wohnung war das Grauen eingezogen und auch wenn niemand es tatsächlich so ausgesprochen hätte, war sich doch jeder innerlich darüber bewusst. Ich persönlich hatte diesbezüglich die Arschkarte gezogen, denn als der Horror schließlich losging, saß ich als direkter Nachbar natürlich in der ersten Reihe. Den Anfang machte ein rostiges, hohes Pfeifen, das mich eines Nachts abrupt aus dem Schlaf riss. Nach dem ersten Schrecken kam mir sofort die abartige Orgel meines neuen Nachbarn in den Sinn. Der Gedanke, dass der Kerl das Ding mitten in der Nacht ausprobierte weckte in mir vorrangig Wut, zeitgleich aber auch eine tief sitzende, nicht mit Worten zu erklärende Furcht. Schuld war der zwar bereits verflogene, aber immer noch wie ein Zahnarztbohrer im Schädel nachhallende Ton. So abartig es klingt, aber ich fühlte mich von diesem Ton verletzt, so als hätte jemand Stacheldraht um meinen Geist gewickelt. Kann die Seele eigentlich bluten? Einige Minuten saß ich kerzengerade im Bett und lauschte angestrengt. In dieser Nacht hörte ich jedoch nichts mehr. Die Wohnung auf der anderen Seite der Wand blieb still, so dass ich mich letztendlich wieder hinlegte. Am nächsten Tag erfuhr von der alten Finnigan, der ersten Anlaufstelle für Tratsch im Wohnblock, dass die zwei Nymphensittichen der Familie über mir, in der Nacht überraschend verstorben waren. Die Orgel erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort, was mich zugebenermaßen aber nicht groß verwunderte. Die alte Schnepfe ist ohne ihr Hörgerät fast völlig taub und was die Vögel anging, so war ich im Prinzip sogar ganz froh darüber, dass diese ewig lärmenden Biester endlich von der Stange gefallen war. So was passierte schon mal… dachte ich damals. In den darauffolgenden Nächten wurde ich wiederholt von seltsamen Lauten jenseits meiner Schlafzimmerwand geweckt. Manchmal war es ein Pfeifen oder Quietschen, dann ein Stampfen oder Rumpeln, so wie man es von alten Maschinen und Motoren kennt. Am furchtbarsten waren aber die Pfeiflaute, die ich schon bald mit metallenen Widerhaken assoziierte, die mir an Augenlidern, Lippen und Zahnfleisch zerrten. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen – ich hatte immerhin einen Job für den ich einigermaßen fit bleiben musste – schmerzte am nächsten Morgen wiederholt mein gesamter Körper. Ich kann diesen Schmerz nur mit einer Art gewaltigen Muskelkater vergleichen, fast wie nach einer hoffnungslosen Überdehnung beim Krafttraining. An manchen Tagen kam ich dadurch kaum aus dem Bett und mehr als einmal hatte ich dabei den Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Alles schon ziemlich seltsam, wenngleich noch nichts, das mich wesentlich beunruhigt hätte. Tagsüber blieb das furchtbare Instrument zudem ausnahmelos stumm. Der Alte schien nur in der Nacht inspiriert zu sein, was seinen Status bei mir nicht unbedingt verbesserte. Nach einer weiteren Woche begannen dann die ersten kuriosen Geschichten im Haus die Runde zu machen. Zuerst waren es nur Kleinigkeiten…größtenteils der übliche, belanglose Weibertratsch, den ich nebenbei aufschnappte. Da war die Rede von merkwürdigen Pflanzen die auf einmal in den Blumentöpfen wucherten oder dem nächtlichem Zirpen von etwas, das wie eine riesige Zikade klang, aber partout nicht lokalisiert werden konnte. Ich hörte etwas von übelriechenden Schimmelflecken, überraschendem Ungezieferbefall und wie die alte Finnigan sich über Klopf- und Gluckergeräusche in den Wänden beim Hauswart beschwerte. Wie gesagt, das meiste war für mich nur das übliche Getratsche und daher ohne Belang. Der Einzige, der mich etwas nachdenklich machte, war der alte Novotny, ein verwitweter Tscheche, mit dem ich gelegentlich Karten spielte. Er vermisste seine Katze und mir war aufgefallen, dass das nächtliche Konzert meines Nachbarn, seit neustem auch eine Tonabfolge enthielt, die sehr an das das schrille Wimmern eines Tieres erinnerte… Ich vermied es allerdings, den alten Knaben darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Immerhin hatte ich keine Beweise und abgesehen davon, wollte ich in die Sache schlichtweg nicht hineingezogen werden. Ich hatte meine eigenen Probleme. Zwei Tage später, wie zum Ausgleich für mein Schweigen, begann dann die Sache mit der Schlafzimmerwand. Als ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, fiel mir sofort der schlechte Geruch auf, der die gesamte Wohnung durchzog. Es war ein fauliger Dunst, wie man ihn meisten am Boden des Mülleimers findet, also wirklich übel. Nachdem ich hastig alle Fenster aufgerissen hatte, begann ich nach der Quelle des Gestanks zu suchen. Absurderweise befand sie sich in meinem Schlafzimmer. An der Wand, die mich und meinen Nachbarn voneinander trennte, breitete sich ein großer, gelbgrüner Fleck aus. Es war eindeutig eine Art Schimmelpilz, grün-weiß und schleimig-zäh. Ich zähle mich eigentlich nicht zu den Zimperlichen… aber der davon ausströmende Geruch, drehte mir ungelogen den Magen um. Anstatt die Füße hochzulegen, verbrachte ich die nächste Stunde folglich damit, die Wand mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Putz- und Desinfektionsmitteln zu bearbeiten. Nachdem ich die Putzlappen im Anschluss entsorgt und ausgiebig geduscht hatte, musste ich allerdings feststellen, dass der Geruch sich nach wie vor hartnäckig im Raum hielt. Notgedrungen wich ich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer aus. Verflucht unbequem, aber zumindest mit dem Vorteil, dass ich in dieser Nacht das furchtbare Getöse der Orgel nicht hörte. Am nächsten Morgen stellte ich fest, dass der Fleck überraschend wieder da war. Das irritierte mich nun doch etwas, zumal er auch deutlich größer aussah wie am Vorabend. Verwirrt aber weiterhin entschlossen griff ich daher noch vor dem Frühstück erneut zum Putzmittel. Gegessen habe ich danach allerdings nichts… das eklige, fast elastische Gefühl der glitschigen Wand unter meinen Fingern, hatte meinen Appetit restlos vertrieben. Ein wirklich beschissener Start in den Tag, doch es sollte noch weitaus schlimmer kommen. Da ich hinter der ganzen Misere einen Wasserrohrschaden vermutete, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich an meinem verschrobenen Nachbarn zu wenden. Noch jetzt bereue ich diese Entscheidung. Es dauerte beinahe fünf Minuten, bis der Alte endlich auf mein Klopfen reagierte. Die Türe öffnete sich einen winzigen Spalt, gerade groß genug, um eine Wolke übelsten Gestank ins Treppenhaus zu entladen. Würde man mich zwingen es in Worte zu fassen, so wären Verfall, Fäulnis und Gruft die Begriffe, die mir als Erstes dazu einfielen. Nicht, dass ich jemals in einer echten Gruft war, aber schlimmer kann es dort auch nicht riechen. Schon wieder halb auf Rückzug, starrte ich auf den Türspalt. Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, war die Wohnung dahinter völlig dunkel. Von dem alten Mann selbst sah ich nichts, mit Ausnahme eines Auges das durch den Türspalt linste. Es war dasselbe Auge, das vor ein paar Wochen in meinen Türspion gestarrt hatte. Milchig trüb wie ein pochiertes Ei und von einer geradezu feindseligen Skepsis geprägt. „Was…“, drang es durch den Türschlitz, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Die Wand in meinem Schlafzimmer hat Schimmelbefall.“, brachte ich trotz meiner Abscheu erstaunlich ruhig hervor. „Ich wollte fragen, ob sie davon ebenfalls betroffen sind… womöglich gab es irgendwo einen Rohrbruch oder ähnliches.“ Das Auge zog sich etwas zusammen und ich hörte etwas, das ein Schniefen, womöglich aber auch ein Ausspucken war. „Hab ich nicht.“, kam die Antwort, jetzt mehr gezischt als geflüstert. „Hab ich nicht, gibt’s hier nicht, gehen Sie weg.“ Das Auge verschwand und der Spalt begann sich zu schließen. Gleichwohl zutiefst erleichtert darüber, verspürte ich doch den schon lange angestauten Frust in mir aufsteigen. „Könnten Sie dann wenigstens mit dem verdammten Krach aufhören?“, schoss es mir gleichermaßen schroff über die Lippen. „Ihre Liebe zur Musik in allen Ehren, aber sie rauben mir den Schlaf!“ Der Spalt war fast verschwunden, als die Tür abrupt in der Bewegung stoppte. Einen Moment lang bildete ich mir ein, den rasselnden Atem des Alten zu hören. Dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder ein Stück und das furchtbare Auge kehrte zurück. Anstatt feindseliger Skepsis lag nun deutlich Furcht in dem abstoßenden Blick. „‘s nicht leicht, die richtigen Töne zu treffen.“, flüsterte der Alte. Es klang beinahe schuldbewusst „Die Noten wehren sich dagegen gelesen zu werden… und die Mauern sin stark. Ohne die richtige Frequenz sinken sie nur ein, aber sie brechen nich. Nich richtig… manchmal kriegen sie nur’n Knacks und dann tropft die eine Ebene unkontrolliert in die andere.“ Das Auge zuckte hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen. „Löcher sind nich gut…“, flüsterte es mit zittriger Stimme hinter der Türe. „Löcher sind imma schlimm. Die sorgen dafür, dass Dinge sich vermischen. Dinge, die nicht vermischt werden sollten. Wie eine Decke aus lauter verschiedenen Flicken.“ „Ich mag Flickendecken.“ Das war vermutlich das Dümmste, was ich in der Situation sagen konnte, aber das absonderliche Gemurmel machte mich nervös. Ich kannte seniles Gebrabbel von meiner eigenen Mutter – Gott hab die alte Schlampe selig -, doch das hier… das klang völlig anders. Völlig durchgedreht… und seltsamerweise auch bedrohlich. Sehr bedrohlich. Ohne es zu merken, hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits begonnen, mich rückwärts in Richtung meiner eigenen Türe zu bewegen. „Nich, wenn die Flicken aus lauter verschiedenen Materialen sin.“, erwiderte der Alte derweil merkwürdig düster. „Oder Elementen… oder Dingen. Aus Löchern können schlimme Dinge kommen.“ „Ja… da haben Sie wohl recht. Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser wieder gehen-“ „Ich versuch ja die Löcher zu vermeiden, aber der Brecher… der Brecher braucht einfach mehr Kraft.“, setzte der flüsternde Monolog sich erbarmungslos fort. „Er is unersättlich...ich hör ihn ständig in der Büchse rumoren. Er will mehr… immer mehr…gibt mich kaum noch frei… dabei bin ich schon fast völlig leer. Aber’s in Ordnung… wenn die Mauer erstmal bricht, brauch ich das hier alles nich mehr. Hinter den Mauern braucht man nichts mehr von dem, was man hier braucht um zu sein. Egal wie kaputt oder ausgehöhlt es auch ist… hinter den Mauern is alles nur noch Müll. Dann bin ich überall weil ich dann alles bin. Aber erst muss ich den richtigen Ton finden.“ Das Auge begann auf erschreckende Weise in seiner Höhle zu rollen. „Der Brecher… braucht mehr Kraft. Mehr Essenz. Mit Hunden klappts nich. Auch nich mit Katzen. Tiere singen nicht… sie schreien und jaulen, aber sie singen nich. Sie begreifen’s nich… wer nicht begreift, der singt auch nich.“ Mein rechter Fuß trat rückwärts über die Schwelle. „Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass Hunde singen können.“, erwiderte ich, einzig deshalb, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Das Auge im Türspalt rotierte jetzt regelgerecht und in das rasselnde Keuchen des Alten mischte sich ein feuchtes, gluckerndes Geräusch. „Wer begreift, der singt‘s…“, krächzte es dabei undeutlich hinter der Türe. „Wer’s versteht, der singt das Lied… das große Lied aus der Schwärze, die einzig wahre Ballade, deren Endnote ein gemeißelter Stein auf frischer Erde bildet. Ich brauch den Ton… den verfluchten letzten Ton!“ Meine Hand krallte sich um den Türstock. Hinter mir befand sich die sichere Bastion meiner eigenen vier Wände, vor mir der immer mehr ausartende Horror. „Ein Ton!“, kreischte es hinter der Türe. „Nur noch ein Ton! Ein verfluchter Ton!“ Etwas, das ich nur deshalb als Finger bezeichne, weil mir kein anderes Wort für derartige Auswüchse einfällt, krallte sich um die Kante der Türe, um sie schwungvoll aufzureißen. Ich selbst knallte meine eigene Türe jedoch im selben Moment zu, so dass ich nicht sagen kann, was ich gesehen hätte, wäre ich an Ort und Stelle stehen geblieben. Was ich die nächsten drei Sekunden im Treppenhaus toben hörte, reichte mir aber ohnehin vollauf. Als endlich auch die übrigen Nachbarn auf den Lärm aufmerksam wurden, hatte der Alte sich bereits wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgezogen. Die alte Finnigan regte sich im Nachhinein maßlos darüber auf, dass jemand offenbar ins Treppenhaus gekotzt hatte. Dumme, alte Schachtel… aber was hätte sie in dem absonderlichen Glibber auch sonst anderes sehen sollen? Ich selbst verbarrikadierte mich nach dieser Begegnung in meiner Wohnung. Vermutlich wäre es besser gewesen die Koffer zu packen und der Sonne zu folgen, doch versuchen sie mal selbst, ihr festgefahrenes Leben einfach so hinter sich zu lassen. Im Prinzip erging es mir wie dem Überlebenden in einer Kriegszone: ich spürte die Gefahr, versuchte aber mich damit zu arrangieren und meinen Alltag irgendwie weiter ablaufen zu lassen. Ohne Zweifel ist menschliche Kompromissbereitschaft eine der erfolgreichsten Überlebensstrategien überhaupt… womöglich aber auch nur einfach die Dümmste, die wir uns ausdenken konnten. Inzwischen bin ich da ziemlich unsicher geworden. Nach der schauerlichen Begegnung an der Türe, steigerte das Orgelspiel sich jedenfalls von Nacht zu Nacht immer mehr. Keine Ahnung, was der Alte mit der richtigen Frequenz gemeint hatte, doch den immer grauenvolleren Tonabfolgen nach, schien er sie einfach nicht zu finden. Mein Schlafzimmer blieb weiterhin unbewohnbar, obwohl ich dem vermeintlichen Schimmelbefall bis zu dreimal am Tag zu Leibe rückte. Je öfter ich die Wand allerdings mit der Scheuerbürste bearbeitete, umso mehr hatte ich dabei den Eindruck, dass sie unter meinen Händen nachgab wie feuchtes Schwammwerk. Aus Selbstschutz wertete ich diesen Eindruck wiederholt als Einbildung ab, ebenso das rhythmische Pulsieren, das ich dabei in den tieferen Schichten des Mauerwerks zu spüren glaubte. Ich weiß inzwischen selbst, wie dumm und engstirnig diese „Kopf in den Sand“ Taktik war, nur bestand die einzige Alternative darin, einfach restlos den Verstand zu verlieren. Zudem war ich mit dem Problem nicht alleine. Auch das übrige Haus entkam dem mehr und mehr anschwellenden Irrsinn nicht. Der Keller wurde spontan zur Sperrzone, nachdem eine junge Frau von etwas angegriffen wurde, dass sie als „zweiköpfige Ratte mit Schnabel“ bezeichnete. Man stellte professionelle Fallen auf, doch nachdem die Kammerjäger damit tatsächlich Beute gemacht hatten, verließen sie das Wohnhaus fluchtartig. Ähnlich erging es einem Feuerwehrtrupp, der ein angebliches Hornissennest auf dem Dach entfernen sollte. Ich war nicht dabei, doch die Schreie vom Dach sowie die zwei Burschen, die offenbar aus freien Stücken vom Dach sprangen, waren aussagekräftig genug. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was sich dort oben eingenistet hat, empfehle aber niemanden nachzusehen. An manchen Tagen schienen die Stufen im Treppenhaus kein Ende zu nehmen, an anderen hatte man Eindruck drei Stockwerke in einem einzigen Schritt hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Wände und Fußboden wechselten spontan die Farbe und mehr als einmal quälte man sich mit dem Hausschlüssel ab, weil das Türschloss überraschend verschwunden oder vielmehr zugewachsen war. Dank der alten Finnigan und ihrem zwanghaften Drang zum Tratschen erfuhr ich auch so einiges aus dem zunehmend seltsameren Alltag meiner Nachbarn. Unter anderem wurde ein schon betagteres Pärchen wegen einer seltsamen Hautkrankheit ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Es war die Rede von extremem Schuppenbefall, aber ich lege nicht meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass damit normale Hautschuppen gemeint waren. Ein junger Familienvater brach sich ein Bein, als der Boden unter ihm sich spontan verflüssigte und der pensionierte Richter, den wir alle wegen seinem Schnauzbart gern „den Colonel“ nannten, litt plötzlich unter Panikattacken. Ein paar Mal habe ich ihn in der Nacht brüllen gehört… irgendwas von rollenden Augen, die ihn von Decke herab anstarrten. Die polnische Familie mit den Nymphensittichen, musste ihre auf einmal schlafwandelnden Kinder wiederholt aus dem Treppenhaus holen während andere Nachbarin dafür mit akuter Schlaflosigkeit oder ausfallendem Haar und Zähnen zu kämpften hatten. Mir selbst begannen nach und nach Finger- und Zehennägel abzufallen und oft wenn ich in den Spiegel sah, war es mir, als säßen Nase, Augenbrauen oder auch der Mund nicht an den Stellen, die ich eigentlich von ihnen gewohnt war. Knetmasse ist formbar, aber gilt das auch für Fleisch und Knochen? Kann der Körper und alles um ihn herum wirklich aus der Form geraten, wenn jemand nur stark genug am Rahmen der Welt herumrüttelt? Ein seltsamer Gedanke, allerdings nur, wenn man nicht in diesem verfluchten Wohnhaus war. Vor drei Nächten war es dann soweit. Aufgrund der immer stärker pulsierenden Wand in meinem Schlafzimmer, hatte ich den Raum bereits vor zwei Tagen verschlossen und mit Panzerband großzügig abgeklebt. Als die hohen, langgezogenen Schreie einsetzten, hockte ich gerade mit einem Baseballschläger bewaffnet auf dem Flur, wo ich den gluckernden Geräuschen hinter der verklebten Türe lauschte. Ich dachte dabei keine Sekunde lang an einen Hund oder eine Katze. Man erkennt den Schrei eines Kindes, wenn man ihn hört. Keine Ahnung ob Schlafmangel, Beschützerinstinkt oder der pure Wahnsinn mich dazu trieben, aber ich rannte ohne zu Zögern zur Türe. Vermutlich waren es die wirren Worte des Alten, die mir dabei im Kopf hallten. Er hatte gesagt, dass Tiere nicht singen könnten… dass sie nicht kapieren würden, was vorging. Dass sie es nicht kapieren würden. Angesichts der Schreie die sich mit dem Orgellärm mischten, glaubte ich zu verstehen, was der kranke Bastard damit gemeint hat. Denn welches Tier ist sich seines eigenen Todes so deutlich bewusst wie der Mensch? Ich muss hier einräumen, dass meine Erinnerungen ab dem Moment ziemlich verschwommen oder vielmehr lückenhaft sind. Ich weiß zum Beispiel nicht mehr, wie ich in diese verfluchte Wohnung kam, ob ich die Türe aufgebrochen habe oder sie womöglich schon offen stand. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, ob mir andere Nachbarn folgten oder nicht. Was mir hingegen gut im Gedächtnis liegt, so gut, dass ich es nicht mehr vergessen werde bis ich sterbe, ist der Anblick der abartigen Orgel. Ein einfach nicht mit Worten beschreibbares Konstrukt, das im Zentrum eines zugemüllten, höhlenartigen Raumes stand und mit seinen unzähligen Klappen, Blasebälgen und Rohren auf seine ganz eigene Art zu leben, zu atmen, zu knurren und zu schnaufen schien. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, könnte man es beinahe mit einem schlagenden Herz vergleichen… das schlagende Herz des Wahnsinns. Der Alte saß mit dem Rücken zu mir auf einer zum Hocker umfunktionierten Kiste, drehte seinen Kopf allerdings ruckartig um unmögliche 180 Grad, sowie er mich in den Raum stürmen hörte. Sein Gesicht, sofern man es noch so nennen konnte, glich einem Picasso Gemälde. Das mag jetzt womöglich ganz komisch klingen, vielleicht sogar an einen Cartoon Gag erinnern, stellte in realer Sicht aber den absoluten Horror schlechthin dar. Eigentlich sah er gar nicht mehr wie ein Mensch aus… eher wie eine von Kindern zusammengematschte Knetfigur, deren Konturen hoffnungslos verlaufen waren. In den Augen dieses als Mannes getarnten Monsters – eines war auf Kinnhöhe gerutscht, wo es wie ein gelblicher Pickel wirkte – lagen gleichermaßen Überraschung wie auch bodenloser Hass. Dass er sich nicht postwendend auf mich stürzte, lag einzig daran, dass es ihm an Möglichkeiten dazu fehlte. Soweit ich das nämlich beurteilen kann, war das, wozu seine Finger geworden waren, mit den Orgeltasten verwachsen. Am allerdeutlichsten aber erinnere ich mich an den merkwürdig verdrehten Körper des kleinen Lukowac Jungen, der zwischen den sich wild bewegenden Orgelpfeifen hing wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz. Der Kleine trug noch einen blutgetränkten Green Lantern Pyjama… keine Ahnung warum, aber das Detail hat sich fest in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, so dass der weit aufgerissene Mund wie ein großes, schwarzes O wirkte. Bei jedem Schrei, der aus diesem fürchterlichen Loch drang, hämmerte der Alte mit seinen deformierten Händen auf die knochenweißen Tasten der schnaufenden und rumpelnden Orgel ein. Die dabei entstehende Lärmkulisse kann und will ich hier nicht mit Worten wiedergeben. Gehen Sie auf ein Heavy Metall Konzert, während ein Zahnarzt ihnen ohne Narkose eine Wurzelbehandlung verpasst… womöglich gibt Ihnen das ein ähnliches Bild der Situation, auch wenn ich es stark bezweifle. Parallel zum Gebrüll der Orgel, zerrten die abartigen Orgelpfeifen unentwegt an dem schreienden Kind. Zusammen mit einem schrecklichen Knacken, das ich ebenfalls niemals vergessen werde, drang schließlich ein einzelner, markerschütternder Schrei aus der Kehle des Jungen. Ich glaube, in den Moment habe ich ihn gehört. Den letzten Ton der großen Ballade, dessen Schlussnote ein gemeißelter Grabstein bildete. Oder für die Ungebildeten unter uns weitaus simpler ausgedrückt: der Todesschrei eines Menschen. In den versetzten Augen des Alten glomm giftiger Triumph auf. Er lachte sogar, zumindest hielt ich das abgehackte Röcheln, das er mir entgegen schleuderte für ein Lachen. Er lachte mich tatsächlich aus… und da habe ich zugeschlagen. Ja, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe mit dem Baseballschläger, den ich nach wie vor fest in der Hand hielt, auf diese Kreatur eingeschlagen. Es war nur ein Schlag und es war auch kein armer, alter Mann, wie es der karrieregeile Officer mit der wirklich bescheuerten Fönwelle immer wieder betont hat. Was sich unter dem Hieb meines Schlägers auf geradezu groteske Weise verformte, hatte mit einem Menschen rein gar nichts mehr gemeinsam. Ich muss es wissen, ich habe diesem abgefuckten Ding immerhin ins zerlaufene Gesicht gesehen. Ab dem Moment, verschwimmt meine Erinnerungen leider ziemlich. Ich kann die folgenden Ereignisse höchstens schätzen, gehe aber mal davon aus, dass meine unerwartete Einmischung, das Lied des Alten im letzten Takt gehörig versaut hat. Noch jetzt habe ich seinen ungläubigen Wutschrei des im Ohr, kreischend schrill und auch seltsam hallend, fast wie in einer Kathedrale oder Kirche. Ich bilde mir ein, eine Art Ruck gefühlt zu haben, ein Zerren, so als lägen mein Körper, mein Geist und alle damit verbundenen Erinnerungen auf einer gewaltigen, kosmischen Streckbank. Danach wird es restlos dunkel. Mein volles Gedächtnis setzt erst ab dem Zeitpunkt wieder ein, an dem mich zwei Polizisten in einen Streifenwagen verfrachteten und dabei alles andere als zimperlich vorgingen. Nach mehreren Verhören, die in erster Linie darin bestanden mich niederzubrüllen, kann ich mir inzwischen ganz gut zusammenreimen, was für ein verstörendes Bild sich den Beamten vor Ort geboten haben muss. Aber ich habe nichts getan. Weder habe ich die Leichen dieser armen Familie verstümmelt, noch mit einem selbstgebastelten Sprengsatz die Wohnung meines Nachbarn zerstört. Auch den alten Mann habe ich weder getötet noch seine Leiche versteckt oder gar entsorgt. Ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist, ebenso wenig was es mit der zerstörten Orgel auf sich hat oder was darin gehaust und sich von dem Alten ernährt hat. Genauso wenig kann ich erklären, warum ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin und dies alles hier aufschreiben kann. Vermutlich ist es nur ein Versehen, das der Alte schon bald korrigieren wird. Er hat‘s zwar nicht hinter die Mauer geschafft, doch es gibt jede Menge Raum zwischen den Wänden. Nicht ganz das, was er sich erhofft hat, weshalb er mich früher oder später für meine Einmischung zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird. Ich weiß nicht was mich erwartet, doch ich habe keine Angst davor. Wenn man einmal in die Hölle geblickt hat, kann einen kaum noch etwas erschrecken…auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das zischelnde Flüstern aus den Wänden allmählich wirklich unerträglich wird. Es klingt… beinahe wie ein gesummtes Lied… Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas